


Upstairs

by Lilly_C



Category: Cold Case
Genre: Gen, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-18
Updated: 2008-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-28 12:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt 74 prayer</p>
            </blockquote>





	Upstairs

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler for Stalker. Written for fic101 on LJ. Any mistakes are my own and unintentional.

"I gotta stretch my legs," Kat announced as she got up.

"Wait a minute, Miller," John softly spoke.

"Okay."

"Can we say a prayer or something for Lil?" Nick asked.

"I'd like to do that too," Will added.

John looked at his team. "Lil's a fighter, remember that. She's also survivor and she will pull through," he said wistfully.

"We know," Will and Nick replied in unison.

"So, what are we saying?" Kat asked.

"Something that Lil would appreciate, know that it's us," Nick answered.

John smiled at Nick's comment.

"I'm gonna phone my mum and see if she can take Veronica to school, I'm staying here till we know something," Kat said as she walked away from the waiting area.


End file.
